Accelerometers are well known devices that are configured for measuring the acceleration or deceleration of a physical object, to which they are attached, relative to freefall. The operation of a specific type of accelerometer is based on the workings of a piezoelectric sensor. The acceleration or deceleration of the physical object causes a mechanical stress to be applied to a piezoelectric element of the piezoelectric sensor. The mechanical stress in turn induces a voltage across the piezoelectric element. The induced voltage is used as a signal, representative of the acceleration or of the deceleration, and can be used for control of, e.g., an actuator in dependence on the acceleration or deceleration sensed.